


Eugene Porter X Reader – Saviour

by writeyouin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You are caught by the saviors and Eugene helps you because he was in love with you in Alexandria, but never told you at the time.A/N - There's a female reader version and a male reader version to this. Chapter one is the female edition, chapter two is the male edition.





	1. Saviour (Female Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a female reader version and a male reader version to this. Chapter one is the female edition, chapter two is the male edition.

Eugene walked through the halls of the Sanctuary, giving orders to various people as he passed. The instructions would help fortify defences around the base which would in turn further secure Eugene’s place among the Saviours. As long as he made himself useful, he would survive; he couldn’t afford to live under Negan if he was expendable.

“Woo-hoo-hoo,” Negan cheered, the sound echoing around the hall and sending chills down Eugene’s spine.

Eugene made no attempt to run from the impending presence of his leader, that would be far worse than being expendable. By now Eugene knew that if there was one thing Negan hated, it was a coward; besides that, there was no point in leaving when Negan wasn’t looking for him. If Negan wanted to see Eugene, he would have sent for him. So, Eugene stood tall, waiting for the moment when Negan would pass. However, what Negan brought around the corner with him made Eugene’s blood run cold, a lump coming to his throat, and the need to vomit so violent it was almost impossible to fight.

Negan, slightly bruised on his cheek, pushed you down the hallway dominantly. He had one hand on the back of your neck and the other holding tightly to your bound arms as you struggled and bucked against him. Blood gushed down your temple, covering your left eye and soaking through your shirt. Negan smiled charismatically upon seeing Eugene and came to a stop beside him, still gripping tightly to you now that you were scrambling harder than ever.

He laughed menacingly, “Caught this one straying too far from home, you never told me they came this wild in Alexandria.”

Eugene strained to appear calm. His relationship with you was precious to him and he didn’t want Negan to see that. The two of you had met shortly before entering Alexandria, when he was with Rick’s group. You were a loner, and he’d caught you trying to steal medical supplies, so you could clean and stitch a nasty gash in your leg. Rick came back to find Eugene patching you up and when he demanded to know where you’d come from, Eugene lied for you, stating you were someone he’d known from before the pandemic. After that, you’d planned to leave once the injury healed, but you felt that you owed something to Eugene after he saved you; after all, leaving the injury untreated would have been like signing your death warrant.

“What do you plan to do with her?” Eugene inquired.

“Well now, let’s see. I was going to keep her, but then she forgot what manners are and gave me a nice little hit on the face. I suppose the only thing left to do is show her what happens when you screw with the Saviours.”

Eugene swayed sickly, Negan’s meaning was clear, he was going to kill you. “It would be a shame to waste such valuable intelligence,” he argued.

“Valuable intelligence? Is that so?” Negan leaned towards your ear, “You got valuable intelligence sweetheart?”

You threw your head back, Negan narrowly avoided the headbutt.

“I don’t know about valuable intelligence, but she does have spirit to go,” he chortled.

Eugene pressed on, “I can assure you, she is quite handy at making weaponry if given the proper tools. It would be a waste to kill her for a lack of manners.”

“See, that’s where you’d be wrong, manners make the world go ‘round. To say we don’t need them is like saying we don’t need air. Do you think we don’t need air, Eugene?”

“No Sir.”

“That’s right,  **no sir**. Still, you may have a point. I’ll tell you what, seeing as manners can be taught, I’ll give little Chilli spice here a chance. She can spend a couple of nights in the holding cells and when she comes out, she can either give me one great idea for a weapon or she can meet Lucille.” He pointed to the gash above your eye, “Or should I say, ‘meet again’. How’s that sound to you darlin’?”

Eugene silently prayed that you would play along with to Negan’s rules; he may as well have wished for a flying pig.

“Fuck you,” You spat contemptuously.

Instead of incensing Negan, your attitude amused him greatly, “We’ll see if you feel that way after seeing your new room.”

With that, he took you to the holding cells as Eugene watched on helplessly.

* * *

You slumped in your cell morosely, exhausted from the time you’d wasted attempting to escape the tiny room which was barely big enough to lay down in and too dark to see in. The idea that you were probably going to die was slowly sinking in, though you weren’t quite ready to accept it yet; the only way you would accept it was if you managed to get one more hit in at Negan before you bit the dust. The thought provided little comfort, but it proved a suitable distraction from the disquieting scenario.

Muffled footsteps outside the door put you back on edge, nobody had come past all day, so it didn’t bode well now. There was a light scratching as a piece of paper was pushed under the door. Hesitantly, you grabbed it, using what little light the gap under the door provided. It was hard to make out, but the paper showed a new bullet design that only one man was capable of.

“Eugene,” You stated.

“Shh,” Eugene panicked, keeping his voice low. “Study that blueprint, memorise it, and eat it when you’re done. It cannot be found.”

“Eugene, what the hell’s going on?”

“That plan will keep you alive.”

“This was your big idea? To tell Negan I can make weapons and then give me a weapon to make.”

“You can make that (Y/N), you know you can.”

Back in Alexandria when Eugene had first started his bullet recovery and reuse scheme, you’d helped, using his various schematics to make weapons. Yet while the statement was true, it did nothing to douse your fury.

“Look, just let me go. I’ll leave become a loner again, you won’t have to worry about me cropping up in your life again.”

“I am afraid I cannot do that.”

“Why not Eugene?” You growled.

“I would be the first on Negan’s suspect list should you escape. That would jeopardize my position here in ways you cannot imagine.”

You glowered inside the cell, saying nothing.

“(Y/N)?”

“Shut up, I’m reading over the stupid schematic.”

Eugene breathed out a sigh of relief, “Good and remember to eat the paper when done, we cannot leave any evidence behind. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“Yeah, an answer.”

“Please elaborate.”

“Why did you help me? You owe me nothing. By working here, you abandoned the group; that presumes you don’t care anymore.”

“Do not make such assumptions.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about… what I care about.”

“What?”

“My apologies, this matter cannot be easily communicated.”

You frowned, puzzled by Eugene’s sudden ambiguity, “Just say it how you say everything, logically.”

Eugene considered your request, “Logic dictates that I rescued you from my own selfish desire to one day be with you, in the hopes that you would return my feelings.”

“Oh!”

“Oh?”

“Sorry… I just never… I mean it’s… I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“That is an unclear response.”

You pressed your head against the door, as if it would convey how you felt, “Eugene… If I survive this, I’m all in. I never stayed with the group for them, I stayed for you. So, if I live…”

“With my plan, you will survive this. I have to go (Y/N)… Please, study.”

With that, Eugene was gone, leaving you alone once more, and although you knew you would never get the chance to hit Negan again, you felt that things would still work out okay.


	2. Saviour (Male Edition)

Eugene walked through the halls of the Sanctuary, giving orders to various people as he passed. The instructions would help fortify defences around the base which would in turn further secure Eugene’s place among the Saviours. As long as he made himself useful, he would survive; he couldn’t afford to live under Negan if he was expendable.

“Woo-hoo-hoo,” Negan cheered, the sound echoing around the hall and sending chills down Eugene’s spine.

Eugene made no attempt to run from the impending presence of his leader, that would be far worse than being expendable. By now Eugene knew that if there was one thing Negan hated, it was a coward; besides that, there was no point in leaving when Negan wasn’t looking for him. If Negan wanted to see Eugene, he would have sent for him. So, Eugene stood tall, waiting for the moment when Negan would pass. However, what Negan brought around the corner with him made Eugene’s blood run cold, a lump coming to his throat, and the need to vomit so violent it was almost impossible to fight.

Negan, slightly bruised on his cheek, pushed you down the hallway dominantly. He had one hand on the back of your neck and the other holding tightly to your bound arms as you struggled and bucked against him. Blood gushed down your temple, covering your left eye and soaking through your shirt. Negan smiled charismatically upon seeing Eugene and came to a stop beside him, still gripping tightly to you now that you were scrambling harder than ever.

He laughed menacingly, “Caught this one straying too far from home, you never told me they came this wild in Alexandria.”

Eugene strained to appear calm. His relationship with you was precious to him and he didn’t want Negan to see that. The two of you had met shortly before entering Alexandria, when he was with Rick’s group. You were a loner, and he’d caught you trying to steal medical supplies, so you could clean and stitch a nasty gash in your leg. Rick came back to find Eugene patching you up and when he demanded to know where you’d come from, Eugene lied for you, stating you were someone he’d known from before the pandemic. After that, you’d planned to leave once the injury healed, but you felt that you owed something to Eugene after he saved you; after all, leaving the injury untreated would have been like signing your death warrant.

“What do you plan to do with him?” Eugene inquired.

“Well now, let’s see. I was going to keep him, but then he forgot what manners are and gave me a nice little hit on the face. I suppose the only thing left to do is show him what happens when you screw with the Saviours.”

Eugene swayed sickly, Negan’s meaning was clear, he was going to kill you. “It would be a shame to waste such valuable intelligence,” he argued.

“Valuable intelligence? Is that so?” Negan leaned towards your ear, “You got valuable intelligence sweetheart?”

You threw your head back, Negan narrowly avoided the headbutt.

“I don’t know about valuable intelligence, but he does have spirit to go,” he chortled.

Eugene pressed on, “I can assure you, he is quite handy at making weaponry if given the proper tools. It would be a waste to kill him for a lack of manners.”

“See, that’s where you’d be wrong, manners make the world go ‘round. To say we don’t need them is like saying we don’t need air. Do you think we don’t need air, Eugene?”

“No Sir.”

“That’s right,  **no sir**. Still, you may have a point. I’ll tell you what, seeing as manners can be taught, I’ll give little Chilli spice here a chance. He can spend a couple of nights in the holding cells and when he comes out, he can either give me one great idea for a weapon or he can meet Lucille.” He pointed to the gash above your eye, “Or should I say, 'meet again’. How’s that sound to you darlin’?”

Eugene silently prayed that you would play along with to Negan’s rules; he may as well have wished for a flying pig.

“Fuck you,” You spat contemptuously.

Instead of incensing Negan, your attitude amused him greatly, “We’ll see if you feel that way after seeing your new room.”

With that, he took you to the holding cells as Eugene watched on helplessly.

LINE BREAK

You slumped in your cell morosely, exhausted from the time you’d wasted attempting to escape the tiny room which was barely big enough to lay down in and too dark to see in. The idea that you were probably going to die was slowly sinking in, though you weren’t quite ready to accept it yet; the only way you would accept it was if you managed to get one more hit in at Negan before you bit the dust. The thought provided little comfort, but it proved a suitable distraction from the disquieting scenario.

Muffled footsteps outside the door put you back on edge, nobody had come past all day, so it didn’t bode well now. There was a light scratching as a piece of paper was pushed under the door. Hesitantly, you grabbed it, using what little light the gap under the door provided. It was hard to make out, but the paper showed a new bullet design that only one man was capable of.

“Eugene,” You stated.

“Shh,” Eugene panicked, keeping his voice low. “Study that blueprint, memorise it, and eat it when you’re done. It cannot be found.”

“Eugene, what the hell’s going on?”

“That plan will keep you alive.”

“This was your big idea? To tell Negan I can make weapons and then give me a weapon to make.”

“You can make that (Y/N), you know you can.”

Back in Alexandria when Eugene had first started his bullet recovery and reuse scheme, you’d helped, using his various schematics to make weapons. Yet while the statement was true, it did nothing to douse your fury.

“Look, just let me go. I’ll leave become a loner again, you won’t have to worry about me cropping up in your life again.”

“I am afraid I cannot do that.”

“Why not Eugene?” You growled.

“I would be the first on Negan’s suspect list should you escape. That would jeopardize my position here in ways you cannot imagine.”

You glowered inside the cell, saying nothing.

“(Y/N)?”

“Shut up, I’m reading over the stupid schematic.”

Eugene breathed out a sigh of relief, “Good and remember to eat the paper when done, we cannot leave any evidence behind. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“Yeah, an answer.”

“Please elaborate.”

“Why did you help me? You owe me nothing. By working here, you abandoned the group; that presumes you don’t care anymore.”

“Do not make such assumptions.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about… what I care about.”

“What?”

“My apologies, this matter cannot be easily communicated.”

You frowned, puzzled by Eugene’s sudden ambiguity, “Just say it how you say everything, logically.”

Eugene considered your request, “Logic dictates that I rescued you from my own selfish desire to one day be with you, in the hopes that you would return my feelings.”

“Oh!”

“Oh?”

“Sorry… I just never… I mean it’s… I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

“That is an unclear response.”

You pressed your head against the door, as if it would convey how you felt, “Eugene… If I survive this, I’m all in. I never stayed with the group for them, I stayed for you. So, if I live…”

“With my plan, you will survive this. I have to go (Y/N)… Please, study.”

With that, Eugene was gone, leaving you alone once more, and although you knew you would never get the chance to hit Negan again, you felt that things would still work out okay.


End file.
